


Boundaries

by drymartini



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Gypsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drymartini/pseuds/drymartini
Summary: Sid has just found out Jean's secret. What will be her next move?The temperature is rising. Revenge is sweet. And pain is good. Come with me to the dark side, if you dare...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic. Would love to know what you think. Bourbon at the ready!

It was as if Jean had wanted to be caught, the way she’d laid the trail of clues leading to her real identity. As she was giving her speech, Jean saw Sid standing by the entrance door to the auditorium, regarding her with an intense stare. It gave Jean a thrill to see that Sid had tracked her down to the school. Now Sid knew everything, and the burden of deception she'd been carrying for so long was lifted at last. She felt exhilarated. 

Jean looked back at the audience and concluded her talk. There was applause, and the principal came up onto the podium and shook her hand. Michael came up with Dolly, who hugged her, and other parents and teachers flocked round. When she looked back, Sid had disappeared into the night. Jean made all the right noises, but her thoughts kept returning to Sid. That expression on her face had been so mysterious. The game had just been taken to a whole new level. What would be Sid’s next move?

Finally, the event wound up. The Holloway family went outside and Jean scanned the parking lot, but there was no sign of Sid. Jean was disappointed and relieved at the same time. They got into the car and Michael drove, while Dolly chattered away in the back seat. Jean couldn’t resist checking her phone, pretending she was hoping for a message about Allison, but there was nothing. Michael gave her a suspicious look. It seemed he didn’t believe a word of the spiel she’d given him earlier. She’d thought she meant it, at the time, but one look at Sid’s face and the world had tilted on its axis.

When they got home, Michael took Dolly upstairs and Jean poured herself a generous Bulleit on the rocks. She had just taken the first sip when her phone buzzed. At last, a message from S. Jean gave herself a second to savor the anticipation, before her self-control expired. She took another swig and tapped in her passcode.

The message was a single sentence. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

Jean considered her reply. In the end, it wasn’t the most articulate. “Maybe??!!”

She cursed herself for not being able to come up with something better. But she’d got Sid’s attention, that was the main thing. The phone buzzed again. “Now I know everything.”

Jean inhaled sharply. Was that a hint of blackmail? She needed to regain control of the situation, and think of something that would appeal to Sid’s twisted mind.

“Not quite ...” she typed, and pressed Send.

Another sip of bourbon. Another agonizing wait.

“Really? Do you want to explain?”

“Yes. When can I see you?” God, she sounded so needy, almost as needy as that pathetic dickhead Sam. But she couldn’t help it, she was in deep now. She rummaged in the back of one of the kitchen drawers and found her secret stash of cigarettes. She opened the window and lit one to calm her nerves.

The phone buzzed again. “Tomorrow. But only if I get an apology.”

Jean shuddered. She was at Sid’s mercy now. It was an intoxicating thought.

“Agreed.”

“My place 7 pm.”

“I’ll be there.”

Jean put the phone back on the counter and breathed. Michael came down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at the cigarette and empty glass, but Jean was in no condition to deal with his judgemental bullshit right now. She went up to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. What had she gotten herself into this time? Michael was still sleeping on the sofa downstairs so she was able to ease the tension in her own way, aided by fantasies of Sid in a tight red dress. Sid really should get a dress like that. Perhaps Jean would buy her one, if they ever made it to Marfa.

The next morning, Jean picked out her most bohemian outfit, a green dress with wavy patterns on it, zipped up her knee-high brown boots and applied her make-up and perfume, the one she'd copied from Sid. She had agreed with Michael that she would drop Dolly off at school and Stacey would pick her up. Jean sent a second, secret message to Stacey to ask her to stay till midnight if necessary. She wasn't sure how this evening was going to play out. 

Jean had a long work day to get through, and struggled to concentrate on her patients complaining about all their personal problems. She ate her usual lunchtime yogurt and it was all she could do not to follow it up with a chaser of the pills hidden in her desk drawer. At long last the clock reached six and the wait was over. On the way out, Larin tried to engage her in conversation about something, but Jean made a vague excuse. Larin could obviously tell she was up to something but Jean could no longer be bothered even to pretend to give a fuck.

All she could think about was the full Sidney experience, part two.

Jean made her way to Bushwick and found the converted warehouse where Sid lived. With all the graffiti on the wall and trash in the stairwell, it was a far cry from her own picture-perfect house out in Darien, but so much more authentic. She closed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself, then knocked on the door. Sid opened it, wearing even more eyeliner than usual, a short black dress and biker boots. It was the same combination she’d worn at the restaurant a few days ago, when the sight had taken Jean’s breath away, and it had the same effect this time. Jean devoured Sid with her eyes. She was so fucking perfect.

Sid smirked. “Well, what do you know,” she said, extending a hand to grab Jean’s scarf, and pulling her inside. Sid kicked the door shut, span Jean round and pushed her up against it. Jean was breathing heavily, feeling as if she’d just walked into a lion’s den. Sid unwound Jean’s scarf and slid a hand up the side of her bare neck. Dark music was playing in the background, Jean wasn’t sure what exactly, these bands all sounded the same.

“Hello - Diane,” said Sid with a sneer.

Jean stuttered and before she could get any words out, Sid kissed her forcefully, tongue invading Jean’s mouth without hesitation. Jean closed her eyes. The kiss went on for some time, then Sid pushed her back.

“Sorry, I forgot. Hostessing 101. Let me get your coat. A drink?”

Jean nodded warily, unsure of Sid’s mood, and took off her coat. She found a place to sit, while Sid went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of bourbon and some ice. She placed two glasses on the coffee table, sat down next to Jean and poured the drinks. Sid knocked hers back and Jean followed suit. Sid refilled the glasses.

“So, I guess you’re wondering…” started Jean.

Sid cut her off. “Not a word out of you until I get my apology.”

Jean looked around, awkwardly.

“Those were the terms,” continued Sid. “You agreed to them. I have it in writing.” She indicated her phone, lying on the table. Jean wasn’t going to be able to delete that particular text in a hurry.

“Yes, but…”

“Don’t do that. You’re just making it worse for yourself,” said Sid. “Do you have any idea how you made me feel?”

“Shit,” thought Jean. Sid really was upset with her. 

“All that crap you came out with about how manipulative I am, how I like to fuck with people, how reckless I am with people’s feelings. While you were living a double fucking life all along! Unless that was your identical twin fucking sister up on that stage?”

“I’m sorry,” said Jean, softly.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you,” said Sid.

“I said I’m sorry,” repeated Jean, looking her in the eye.

“Well, you will be by the time I’ve finished with you,” said Sid.

This sounded dangerous. Jean remembered the bullets she had seen in Sid’s drawer. Perhaps she shouldn’t have messed with this girl after all. Feeling suddenly panicky, Jean darted a glance at the door, but Sid grabbed her by the arm.

“And the Academy Award goes to… You can stop the act. I know you’ve been dying for this,” said Sid.

Jean froze. Sid could read her better than she’d realized. “What do you have in mind?”

“You don’t get to ask questions. We’re not playing that game this time,” said Sid. “Tonight, I’m in charge. You have to do whatever I say.”

“It seems I don’t have a choice,” said Jean, breathing raggedly.

“None whatsoever,” said Sid.

Fuck, I should have taken those pills while I had the chance, thought Jean. She tried to think of something to lighten the tone. “I hope it’s not going to involve dancing.”

Sid laughed, leaned over and traced a finger across Jean’s cheekbone. “No. This time, it’s going to be far, far worse than that,” she said with a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement. Things are going to get kinkier now (you have been warned), and I'm rapidly running out of bourbon!

Jean shivered and drank some more bourbon, while Sid continued to watch her intently.

“Put your glass down.” she ordered.

Jean looked at her.

“I’m not fucking about,” said Sid.

Jean slowly put the glass down.

“Now stand up.”

Jean obeyed.

“Stay exactly where you are.”

Jean stood very still, while Sid sat back and watched her. Jean found it hard to read her expression. Sid was like a wild animal tonight, so unpredictable. It seemed that she might pounce at any moment.

“So pretty and demure…” said Sid. “But you’re not really demure at all, are you?”

Jean tilted her head.

“Are you?” demanded Sid.

“No,” whispered Jean.

“You’re a fucking psycho, that’s what,” said Sid. “Do you realize what I could do to you? I know exactly who you are. You’re Dr Jean Holloway and you’re Sam’s therapist. Am I right?”

“Yes,” whispered Jean.

“The way you interfered in Sam’s life, trying to get us back together, that’s so… fucked up! You must have violated about a million professional ethics. You could lose your family, your home, your career. I could probably get you sent to prison for what you’ve done.”

Jean’s eyes widened. But Sid's eyes had glazed over for a second, apparently distracted by the thought of Jean going to prison. Jean seized her chance and ran to the door, but was unable to get it open before Sid was on top of her, grabbing her arms and preventing her from leaving.

“Oh no you don’t. It’s locked. You see, I’m one step ahead of you this time,” said Sid.

Sid was a couple of inches taller than Jean in her boots, and Jean was acutely aware of her physical presence and strength. She gave up any resistance and went limp, waiting to find out what Sid would do next. Sid took her hand and led her back into the middle of the room, then walked behind her and slowly put her arms round her, hands caressing her waist before travelling upwards.

“Are you frightened of me?” she asked softly, hands on Jean’s breasts, mouth nuzzling Jean’s shoulder.

“Yes…” said Jean.

“Good. You should be,” breathed Sid, teeth grazing Jean’s neck.

“Oh my god,” said Jean. Sid was slowly unzipping her dress.

“Take it off,” commanded Sid, walking over to the desk and perching on it. Jean complied.

“And the boots.”

Maintaining eye contact, Jean leaned over and unzipped her boots, then removed them. Now she stood before Sid in just her underwear.

Sid was drinking in the sight.

“You like what you see?” asked Jean. She knew it would provoke Sid, but she couldn’t help herself. She needed to get a reaction.

Sid’s eyes narrowed. “You know damn well I do,” she said. “I’ve never lied about that. Whereas you… you’re quite the devious bitch, aren’t you? I still don’t know if you like me or not. One minute you’re all over me, the next you’re telling me to get back with Sam.”

Jean glared back defiantly. “I just wanted what was best for you! You seemed so sad when he got back with Emily.”

“Well, it was a shock,” said Sid, “but I got over it. You were the one running round taking photos of him at his engagement party. Fucking hell! Why are we even talking about that tosser right now?”

Jean took a step towards her. “I’m here, aren’t I? I’m risking everything to be here. You know who I am now. Whatever it is you want, why don’t you just get it over with.”

Sid was quivering, whether with rage or lust, Jean wasn’t sure.

“Right! You asked for it.”

Sid leaped up from the desk and grabbed Jean by the arm, dragged her over to the bed and pushed her down on to it. Jean was so taken by surprise that she had no chance to react before Sid jumped on top of her, pushing Jean’s arms up above her head and smothering her lips in furious kisses. Jean struggled underneath her, but her strength was no match for Sid’s, and she soon gave up trying to resist. Sid sat astride her, a victorious smile on her face.

“Have you figured it out yet?” asked Sid. Jean looked up at her, uncertain what this meant. What was Sid planning to do to her?

Sid applied pressure to Jean’s wrists.

“I told you before, I like dominating,” she said. “But look at you, Little Miss Perfect. I bet you’ve never been tied up in your whole life.”

Jean gasped and closed her eyes. She’d fantasized about such a thing but Michael was so vanilla, if she’d suggested it, he’d probably have told all the bitchy soccer moms and her mother, and then divorced her on the spot. Jean’s heart was racing. She opened her eyes again. Sid raised a questioning eyebrow. For all her bad girl act, she was waiting for consent, like a tiger cub wanting to play.

Slowly, Jean nodded. “Yes,” she heard herself saying. “Do it.”

Sid exhaled. “Oh god. I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she whispered.

“Take that off,” she ordered, back in character now, indicating Jean’s bra and releasing her arms. Jean removed the offending article and lay back, feeling even more vulnerable and exposed. Sid’s hands hovered over Jean’s breasts for a second but then she caught herself and smiled.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that in a minute.”

Sid reached down by the side of the bed and came up holding a length of rope. Jean looked at it in mock horror.

Sid nodded. “Oh yes. Tonight, you’re going to get your comeuppance, bitch.”

She trailed the rope across Jean’s stomach and breasts. It was rough and scratchy. Jean was shaking with anticipation. Sid took hold of her right wrist and wound the rope round it, then pulled it tight, eliciting a moan from Jean. Sid smiled. “It has to be tight. Can’t have you getting free.”

She leaned over and attached the rope to the bed rail. Jean watched as her left wrist received the same treatment. Now she was completely helpless, both hands tied above her head. Sid sat back to survey her handiwork. Jean twisted her wrists but they were securely bound. She wouldn’t be escaping any time soon.

“Now I’ve got you where I want you,” said Sid.

It felt delicious to be completely in Sid’s power like this, but Jean must play her role in this charade.

“You’re a fucking monster.”

Sid flinched.

“It’s not a good idea to talk to me like that. In case you hadn’t noticed, you’re in no position to defend yourself.”

Jean writhed as Sid began playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples.

“You like that, don’t you,” she taunted.

“God damn it, my own nipples are giving me away,” thought Jean, but she was powerless to resist.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Sid. She climbed off Jean and walked across the room. Jean stared at the ceiling. What was she up to now? She’d better not be ordering another fucking pizza. But Sid came back holding a cardboard box, which she placed beside the bed.

“Not trying to escape, I hope? Or there’ll be trouble.”

Jean put on her most innocent expression.

“All right, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. This time,” said Sid. She rummaged inside the box and came up holding a blindfold.

“I think this would look good on you,” she said, sitting back on top of Jean.

Jean looked at her pleadingly. “But I want to see you,” she said.

“Did you forget? Tonight I’m in charge,” said Sid, and Jean acquiesced. At least the blindfold would stop her being blinded by the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right then, we're going down the rabbit hole now... buckle your seatbelts, replenish your glass of bourbon and rattle them pills. And thanks again for the encouraging comments! Hopefully more to come tomorrow.

“Do you let me win when you play me?  
Do you let me win?  
Do you let me win when you play with me?  
I’d like to know.”

Sid the rock goddess was singing as she sat back and flicked her mane of dark brown hair over her shoulders. She’d changed into something more comfortable, her favorite T shirt with the tiger motif, and plaid boxer shorts.

Jean, on the other hand, was tied to the bed wearing nothing but a blindfold and a pair of silk black panties, and was completely at Sid’s mercy. Sid had been dreaming of this moment for weeks. Ever since the first day she set eyes on “Diane”.

“The things I want to do to you… Where to start?” she wondered out loud for Jean’s benefit. For all her professed scorn of planning, Sid had it all mapped out.

First, she leaned over and caressed Jean’s forehead, pushing back wisps of disheveled blond hair.

“That’s better. Now I can see you properly.”

Sid’s fingers moved down Jean’s face, taking care not to dislodge the blindfold, and she stroked Jean’s cheeks and chin. The contrast between the helpless position she was in and the gentle way Sid was touching her was driving Jean insane. She could feel the warmth of Sid’s breath on her face and tried to lift her head, desperate for a taste of those sinful lips. Not being able to see them made it all the more frustrating.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

“What’s that?” asked Sid.

“You heard, Sidney, god damn it,” said Jean.

“All in good time.”

Jean gave a theatrical groan.

“One minute you’re trying to run away, the next you’re letting me tie you up and demanding kisses. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” said Sid.

Jean had no choice but to lie back and accept the taunting with good grace.

At last, Sid’s finger worked its way round to Jean’s mouth. Jean’s lips parted and very slowly Sid pushed the finger inside. Jean’s teeth brushed against Sid’s fingertip.

“No biting now, Dr Holloway.”

Jean smiled at the implication that she was a wild dog who might need to be muzzled at any moment. She ran her tongue over Sid’s finger. It was soon joined by a second finger, then a thumb flickered along Jean’s bottom lip. Jean pushed her head back and Sid moved her other hand down and placed it over the hollow at the bottom of Jean’s exposed neck. Jean’s pulse quickened at her touch; she flinched slightly and Sid’s grip tightened. Jean experienced a frisson of pleasure and added mild asphyxiation to the list of things she was discovering for the first time this evening. Maybe Sid’s quote from Thoreau had been apt after all.

“Mmmm, if only I had a collar to put on you,” said Sid. “I think you’d enjoy that. Never mind, you’ll just have to imagine it.”

Jean filed that nugget away for future reference. If there was ever a rematch, she was so getting Sid back for this.

But now Sid was gently pushing Jean’s head to one side and planting kisses up the side of her neck. She grazed it with her teeth and Jean stifled an exclamation.

“What was that, Dr Holloway?” asked Sid. “Did you wish to make a comment?”

“No, please continue,” said Jean in her most professional voice.

“Very well. If you insist,” said Sid, turning Jean’s head to the other side and continuing to caress Jean’s neck with her lips and teeth. Eventually, Sid came up for air, and Jean was able to turn her head back and breathe more easily. God only knows she needed oxygen right now.

But the respite didn’t last long. Sid’s hands were moving down her body and sketching circles around her breasts. Her touch was so light that it tickled and Jean squirmed underneath her. Sid took hold of her breasts more firmly and kneaded them, pushing them together and then letting them fall back into their natural position.

There was a lull for a few seconds, and then Jean felt Sid’s tongue circling first one nipple and then the other. Soon Sid had taken them into her mouth which was slippery, hot and wet. Jean felt a shot of electricity to her clitoris and gasped. She sensed that Sid was smiling now, and felt the precise application of incisors. Jean trembled involuntarily, but Sid had her firmly in her grasp. Not being able to see Sid or predict what she was going to do next was an exquisite torment, and heightened every sensation.

“God, I could play with these for hours,” murmured Sid. Hoping that Sid’s attention was still focused on her breasts, Jean took the opportunity to twist her wrists surreptitiously to check she still couldn’t get free. But she’d miscalculated. Sid was on to her immediately.

“Oh really?” she said, hand across Jean’s neck again. “An escape attempt? Was I not clear there would be trouble if you tried that?”

“I was just getting more comfortable…” Jean’s protest was interrupted by Sid slapping her face, hard. The shock took Jean’s breath away, but delivered another jolt to her pussy, which was now tingling uncontrollably. Jean heard a guttural noise, then realized it was coming from her.

“Don’t fuck with me, Dr Holloway,” said Sid in a menacing voice.

“Oh god, please, Sidney, don’t hurt me…” pleaded Jean.

“That’s right, beg for mercy,” scoffed Sid. “Give me your very best innocent look. The one you use to make everyone think you’re a respectable citizen. A pillar of the fucking community.”

Suddenly Sid whipped off Jean’s blindfold and looked her in the eyes with an intense gaze. Jean was dazzled, a deer in the headlights. They were both breathing heavily. Then Sid’s expression softened.

“You’re cute when you pretend to be all sweet and innocent,” she declared, replacing the blindfold. “I love it. You’re such a great actress.”

Sid leaned over and kissed Jean forcefully on the mouth, her most thirsty kiss to date, and Jean was overwhelmed by the passion of it. She was finally starting to get the hang of this game. First Sid was gentle, then Jean did something to provoke her, then Sid was angry, then Jean surrendered again. Each time the level of arousal was kicked up a notch. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

“Right, where were we?” asked Sid, moving back down the bed. “Oh yes, it’s all coming back to me.”

Sid let her hands meander down Jean’s body, tracing patterns across her stomach. This was one of Jean’s sensitive areas and she shivered at the touch.

“Lie still, please, Dr Holloway,” said Sid.

“How can I possibly lie still when you’re doing that to me?” asked Jean.

“You’re going to have to try harder, aren’t you. Control yourself.”

“Argh! You enjoy torturing me, don’t you?” said Jean, breathlessly.

Sid dragged her fingernails across Jean’s skin in response, leaving a trail of red marks in their wake. Jean inhaled sharply.

“Well, you can talk. You enjoyed torturing your husband, all that stuff with Catherine that you told me about. Now you’re getting a taste of your own medicine.”

“So you’re the Justice for Michael Campaign now, are you?” 

Sid laughed. “Not bloody likely. I’m just fucking with you.” Another scrape of fingernail, this time going in the opposite direction. Jean squirmed again.

“I think it’s about time we got these pants off, don’t you?” said Sid.

Jean was confused for a minute and then realized that Sid was referring to her remaining undergarment. At last! But she mustn’t give herself away.

“Is that your expert opinion, Miss Pierce?” she asked.

“It most certainly is, Dr Holloway,” responded Sid. She moved her hand down and touched the soft fabric between Jean’s legs. “Oh, I say! What on earth do we have here?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Next installment of the horny motherfuckers society coming up. As always, your feedback is very much appreciated.

After everything that Sid had done to her, it was hardly surprising that Jean’s panties were soaking wet. Sid couldn’t contain her delight.

“Move over, Chance by Chanel. If only I could put this in a bottle. I’d make a fucking fortune!”

Jean pretended to be outraged. “You’re sniffing my panties? That’s depraved!”

Sid laughed. “I think we both know who’s the depraved one here, Dr Holloway, if you want to throw that word around so easily. Seems that bondage and pain turn you on big time. Have you always been such a masochist?”

“Fuck you,” said Jean.

“I guess the sex with Michael must have been pretty boring,” said Sid. “Is that why you had to spice things up by staying at the hotel? That time you pretended you’d been interviewing a hot architect - that was him, wasn't it?”

“Shut up,” said Jean.

“Although really, when it comes to sexy jobs, architect isn’t the first thing that springs to mind. Was that the best he could come up with? Poor guy.”

“Fuck you!”

“And what did you pretend to be, Dr Holloway? Let me guess… a musician from Bushwick perhaps?”

“Fuck you, and the horse you rode in on!”

Sid laughed again. “You do smell delicious though. I’ve never had such an effect on a woman before. I’ll take it as a compliment!”

Jean suspected that plenty of girls visited the Rabbit Hole on a daily basis because Sid had precisely that effect on them, but decided not to mention it. Sid was already unbearably full of herself.

“All right,” said Sid. “Half-time interval. I need a drink and a cigarette.”

“So do I,” said Jean.

“Sorry, it'll have to be H2O for you, Dr Holloway. You’ve lost a lot of fluid, it seems,” teased Sid, taking off Jean's blindfold and kissing her.

“Fuck you,” repeated Jean. Eloquence was not her strong point right now.

Sid dimmed the lights, then poured herself a bourbon and got a glass of water for Jean. She came back and sat on the bed next to her.

“No escape attempt this time?” asked Sid.

“I’m resigned to my fate.”

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to dishing out a little punishment,” said Sid, kicking the cardboard box by the side of the bed suggestively.

Jean squirmed at this, and Sid smiled, fondling Jean’s right breast and lighting a cigarette.

“I do love this lighter,” said Sid. “Why did you give it to me again?”

“I noticed you didn’t have one,” said Jean.

“Wrong answer...” said Sid.

Jean laughed. “All right. It was to get your attention. To show you I was interested.”

“You got my attention all right,” said Sid. She propped up the pillow behind Jean’s head and put the glass of water to her lips. Jean drank it down in one go.

“Thirsty, huh. Told you water was what you needed. I wasn't just being mean,” smiled Sid. “Want a puff?”

Jean nodded, and Sid put the cigarette between her lips. The hit of nicotine made Jean even more light-headed. Sid took the cigarette back and continued to smoke for a few minutes, looking down at Jean and letting her free hand stray idly across her body.

“So demure,” said Sid.

“You like that word,” said Jean.

Sid smiled. “I just find it fascinating, the contrast between the way you present yourself to the rest of the world and the real you.”

“You think this is the real me?” asked Jean.

“For sure,” said Sid, picking up the panties and waving them. “Pants don’t lie.”

“In this country, we call them panties,” said Jean.

“I know that!” said Sid. “But I can’t suddenly start talking in American English. It would be weird. And don't try to change the subject.”

“Actually, it’s the same subject,” said Jean. “Authenticity.”

“Fucking hell, you really are a therapist, aren’t you. Well, physician, heal thyself.” 

“If only it were that easy…” 

“By the time I’ve finished with you, you’ll know what to do,” said Sid, putting out the cigarette and finishing her drink. “Now, where were we?”

She reached over to put the blindfold back on Jean.

“Is that really necessary?” asked Jean.

“Yes,” said Sid. “I like keeping you guessing. I think you like it too.”

Jean couldn’t dispute that it was exciting not knowing what Sid was going to do next, and being blindfolded made her feel less inhibited. The only thing required of her was to accept the pleasure Sid was offering. Pleasure sprinkled with pain, good pain. Jean was beginning to understand that concept now.

Sid moved to the end of the bed and took one of Jean’s feet in her hands.

“Oh god. My feet are really ticklish,” said Jean.

“Not very clever to tell me that, when I’ve got you in this position!” replied Sid, stroking the arch of Jean’s foot. Jean’s leg jerked uncontrollably. “Ooh, you weren’t joking, were you,” said Sid. “It’s all right. I’ll be nice for once. Just relax.”

She placed Jean’s ankle across her leg, holding it down with one hand, and used her other thumb to apply pressure to the sole of the foot, rubbing rather than tickling. Gradually Jean calmed down and began to enjoy the sensation more than she would have thought possible.

“That feels so good,” said Jean. “If the music doesn’t work out for you, you could have a whole new career right there.”

“It’s all these high-heeled shoes you New York women wear,” said Sid. “Really fuck up your feet. Hot though.”

“We suffer for our art,” said Jean.

“Speaking of suffering, you seem to be enjoying this far too much,” said Sid.

“That sounds ominous,” said Jean, smiling at the thought of what was coming next.

Sid switched over to the other foot and once again Jean succumbed to her touch. Something about the way Sid was handling her was strangely erotic. As Sid pressed the arch of her foot, Jean experienced a tingling sensation in her clitoris again. Underneath the blindfold, her eyes glazed over.

“What happened there?” asked Sid.

Jesus, thought Jean. Can this girl actually read my mind?

“What?”

“Your breathing changed,” said Sid. “Turning you on, is it?”

“I’d be lying if I said it was having no effect on me,” said Jean.

“Good! No more lies,” said Sid. She gently put Jean’s foot back on the bed. “Now, let’s see…”

Suddenly Sid put her hands on Jean’s thighs and roughly pushed her legs apart. Jean gave a gasp of surprise. Sid ran her hands up and down the inside of Jean’s thighs, alternating between gentle and more vigorous strokes.

“Getting closer,” murmured Sid.

Jean was writhing on the bed now, wrists twisting in their bonds.

“Dr Holloway, you seem somewhat excited.”

Jean groaned. Her pussy was positively throbbing with anticipation.

“But I’m worried about these legs of yours. All this flailing about, it could be dangerous. Let me think. What am I going to do about that?”

There was the sound of Sid rummaging in the cardboard box. Jean shivered.

“Here we are. Just as well I laid in stocks, right? Not sure what the man in the hardware shop thought I was up to!”

“I’m flattered that you went to so much trouble on my account,” said Jean, in a shaky voice.

“Always at your service, Dr Holloway.”

Sid wound a length of rope round Jean’s left ankle and tied it to the leg of the bed, then did the same with the right. Now Jean was spreadeagled on the bed, unable to move at all.

“Fuck me,” said Sid. “Now that's a beautiful sight. I just need a moment to appreciate it."

Jean could hear Sid's breathing. 

"You know what, I’m almost tempted to take a photo for posterity.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jean struggled furiously until she was out of breath, but to no avail.

“You turn into a wild animal when you’re angry, don’t you? Perhaps instead of a photo, I should take a video…” said Sid.

Jean lay still and gritted her teeth with frustration.

Sid laughed. “It’s all right, Dr Holloway. I wouldn’t do that to you. All images of this evening's activities are being stored in my memory, not my phone.”

Jean exhaled with relief, although she wasn’t entirely sure that she believed Sid. Somehow she’d have to get a look at her phone later. Jean shuddered at the thought of a photo of this ending up on the Vagabond Hotel Instagram account, but was soon distracted by the sensation of Sid's hands running up her calves and thighs. Her breathing became ragged once again.

“What is it, Dr Holloway?” asked Sid. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Oh god, Sid, enough. Just fucking take me,” said Jean.

"Ask nicely."

"Please! Put me out of my fucking misery!"

Sid responded by suddenly plunging her middle finger inside Jean, who gave a loud moan.

“Like that?” asked Sid.

"Yes!" cried Jean.

“You want more?”

“You know I fucking do! More!”

Sid thrust two fingers into her this time, and it was impossible for Jean to control herself as Sid slowly moved them backwards and forwards. Quietly, Sid moved into position and prepared to deliver the piece de resistance. She knew Jean’s scent already but she couldn’t wait to taste her in the flesh.

“I was wondering, Dr Holloway, might I make a special request?"

Jean growled back. She was in no state to reply, as Sid was well aware.

"Would you have any objection... if I were to use my tongue on you right now?”

Jean made another guttural noise and Sid's fingers felt an answering twitch. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” said Sid.

Her warm tongue began to trace circles round Jean’s clitoris, while her fingers continued to slide back and forth inside her. Sid knew exactly what she was doing, and Jean had never felt anything like it. Her head tilted back. After everything she had been subjected to this evening, being tormented by Sid for what seemed like hours, her pussy was on fire and the feeling of Sid's mouth on it was pure ecstasy. Total surrender was her only option.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a change of pace now, but hopefully still tantalizing...

Jean had never experienced anything like it before in her life. Her world had exploded, and she lay there, body rippling with aftershocks, making incoherent sounds.

Sid spent a while enjoying the sight of her exhausted prey, then untied Jean’s ankles and moved up the bed, removing the blindfold.

“I wish I could keep you here like this forever, but I suppose the time has come to set you free at last. Nice marks!” she said, releasing Jean’s wrists.

She held Jean’s forearm and softly kissed the abrasions caused by the chafing of the rope, first one wrist, then the other.

“You have such a lovely mouth,” said Jean, still in a trance.

“Shh,” said Sid, smiling.

She took her top off before lying down alongside Jean, putting her arms round her and drawing the covers over both of them. Jean closed her eyes. It felt so good to be held by Sid like this, pressed against her body, warm and safe. Sid had predicted that by the time she had finished with her, Jean would know what to do about the clusterfuck she’d made out of her life, and sure enough, she found that she had reached a decision. Future plans, no longer unknown. Jean hugged Sid closer.

“Sidney, that was incredible.”

“You’ll live,” said Sid, running her hands down Jean’s shoulders and back.

“I enjoyed this so much. Am enjoying it. Being with you.”

Jean looked into Sid’s eyes. It wasn’t just her physical beauty that was mesmerizing. She was so passionate, thoughtful and caring. Why had Jean not been able to see that before? How had she been able to believe that Sid was a manipulative deceitful monster? It was all because of Sam. Jean had allowed him to invade her mind with his interpretation of Sid, which had been entirely selfish and one-sided. He’d smothered this wonderful free-spirited girl. It was no wonder she’d had to force her way out of their toxic relationship and thank god she had, or Sam would never have come to Jean for therapy and none of this would have happened.

Jean leaned over and kissed those alluring lips, closing her eyes again. The kiss went on for several minutes before they finally came up for air.

“Talk to me,” said Sid.

“This thing inside me, it’s been building up for ages, and I’ve been denying it, and fighting it, but then it comes back even stronger.”

Sid waited for her to continue. Jean mustered all her courage. Just tell her, for fuck’s sake. It needed to be said out loud.

“I love you. I’m in love with you. And I’m sorry for being such a fucking idiot.”

Sid looked at her, very serious now. “I love you, too, in case it wasn’t fucking obvious already.”

The words Jean had longed to hear.

“Last time we were here, you said this was different, for both of us,” Jean continued.

“And you said you could see yourself with me.”

“Yes. I want to be with you. I can’t go back to what I had before. It’s not who I am. It never was.”

Sid smiled. “I mean, I knew the sex was good, but I didn’t dare dream... Does this mean we can really be together? What about your husband and daughter?”

“Dolly means the world to me. I’ll need to figure out what to do about her. But Michael, it’s been over between us for years. If it was anything in the first place. He’ll be fine, he wants to fuck Catherine or his secretary anyway. This will give him an excuse and he’ll get to keep the moral high ground.”

“Fuck the moral high ground,” said Sid.

Jean nodded. “Fuck it,” she said, lying back. “It’s time to face the truth.”

“Wow,” said Sid. “I don’t know whether to believe what I’m hearing.”

“I don’t blame you,” said Jean. “I led you on quite a merry dance.”

“It was kind of fun, though,” said Sid.

“You’re just being kind,” said Jean, playing with a strand of Sid’s hair. “I toyed with you like a cat and a mouse. Reeled you in and then cut you loose. Again and again.”

“Well, you did fuck me about a fair old bit. But I enjoyed playing detective. I forgive you,” said Sid, leaning in for another kiss.

“When did you first suspect I was lying?”

“Oh, our first conversation!” said Sid. “When you came out with all that bullshit about being a writer.”

“Was I really so unconvincing?”

“Yep. I didn’t believe a word of it.”

“Brutal.”

“Telling it how it is. When I asked about your writing you were evasive, and you didn’t exactly look the part. And then at the party in the warehouse, when your daughter tried to FaceTime you and you pretended she was your niece. Did you think I didn’t hear her calling you Mommy?”

“Fuck, I really was hopeless.”

“And then at the cafe you told me you had no siblings!”

Jean snorted with laughter. “God. What a train wreck.”

“So when Sam told Emily he was seeing this hot therapist, well, it was obviously you! I realized he must have told you about me, and that’s why you came to the Rabbit Hole to check me out. And that’s why you got so upset and ran away at the cafe when I told you he was coming over.”

“Shit. I really need to work on my deception skills,” said Jean.

“Depends. You think you’re going to need them again?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’ve got your back next time. You’ll be bulletproof, Diane.” Sid caressed Jean’s lips with her thumb.

“You’re still calling me that.”

“I can’t call you Jean, it doesn’t feel right. And I’m saving Dr Holloway for special occasions.”

Jean raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll always be Diane as far as I’m concerned,” said Sid. “Diane Hart, the enigmatic journalist with no online presence.”

“International Woman of Mystery,” said Jean.

“Now I’m imagining you flying a plane wearing a slinky black catsuit and a pair of goggles…”

Jean’s smile widened. “You know I do martial arts on the side, right?”

“For real?”

“Well, I go to the boxing gym and take out all my frustrations on a massive punch bag once a week.”

“Pent-up anger, huh. Maybe we can explore some other ways for you to release that.”

Jean sighed as Sid moved down and started nuzzling her neck.

“Oh, that reminds me,” said Jean.

“What?”

“Next time, I want to be the one in charge.”

Sid sat up, flipping her hair back with a big grin on her face.

“Oh really, Dr Holloway? You think you’ve got what it takes to tame a wild young thing like me?”

“Oh, I think so, Miss Pierce. You’ve been doing all the work up till now, it’s time I returned the favor. Which I will, with interest.”

She put her arms around Sid and pulled her down, then rolled on top of her, pressing her hands down on Sid’s shoulders, and kissed her hard on the lips.

“A punitive, loan shark rate of interest.”

Sid shivered with delight. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to hold you to that…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let you down again,” said Jean. “Just you wait.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less shagging, more story now, for a little while at least.

Jean’s phone was ringing.

“Fuck. What time is it?”

Sid looked at the clock. “Just gone midnight.”

“Shit!” Jean sprang out of bed and saw that the missed call was from Stacey. She rang back immediately.

“Stacey, I’m sorry, I got delayed.” She grimaced at Sid. “I’m on my way. Can you stay for a few more minutes? Thank you so much.”

She got dressed in a hurry, picking up her clothes which were strewn around the apartment, while Sid lay on the bed watching.

“Back to the real world, huh.”

Jean sighed.

“You know my life is complicated, but I meant what I said. You may not hear from me for a few days, I need time to sort things out. But I will be in touch. Wait for me.”

“I will.”

Jean sat on the bed, zipped up her boots and leaned over to give Sid a lingering kiss. Then she put on her coat and scarf, grabbed her bag and went to the door. She remembered it was locked.

“Can you let me out, please?”

Sid hauled herself out of bed and got the key from the desk drawer.

“One more kiss for the road,” she demanded.

Jean put her arms round her and they brushed lips one last time.

“Now I really do have to go.”

Sid held the door open for her and Jean disappeared into the night.

“Bye,” whispered Sid.

She listened to the echo of Jean’s steps in the stairwell then closed the door and went back to bed. She sniffed the pillow, which still smelled of Jean, and touched herself, playing back in her mind a selection of images from earlier in the evening.

Meanwhile, Jean sat in the back of the taxi on her way home and thought about all the things she had to deal with. She made a mental checklist.

Michael  
Dolly  
Mom  
Allison  
Money/jewelry/valuable shit  
Toys for Tiger  
Work  
Westfalia

Over the next few days, she worked her way through the list. First up was the difficult conversation with Michael, who agreed without hesitation that a divorce would be for the best. They would let Dolly choose which parent to live with, while the other would have visiting rights. That conversation could wait until the divorce proceedings were underway.

Dealing with her mother was more difficult. It emerged that Detective Kelly had checked the land records, found out that Nancy owned 309 and paid her a visit. Nancy had admitted she owned the apartment but was able to say quite honestly that she had never heard of Allison Adams. It was a dead end for the detective, but Nancy was furious with Jean for allowing Allison to stay there. And then Jean had to tell her she was getting a divorce.

“It’s that girl, isn’t it. The one I saw in the car with you. With the headphones. I could tell she was trouble the minute I set eyes on her.”

Jean grimaced. She couldn’t lie about Sid any more.

“Don’t say that, Mom. She’s…”

The love of my life?

“A musician. Her name’s Sidney, Sidney Pierce. And we’re going to Marfa together. Soon.”

“Oh, Jeanie. Is this really what you want?”

Jean remembered what Sid had said, when they were at the museum. Stop thinking about what everyone else wants for you.

“I have to be true to myself.”

“You make your bed, you lie in it,” said Nancy.

Jean had a flashback of being in bed with Sid and how wonderful that had made her feel.

“I will, Mom,” she said, with a smile.

There was no news about Allison, and after a while Jean gave up calling the number which was now saying it was disconnected. She had no option but to put that one on the back burner and turned her attention to amassing a stash of cash for the trip. Michael owned the house, but at least she could sell her jewelry and that picture of the woman floating in mid-air, and various other expensive gifts and accoutrements of the perfect suburban life which she had accumulated over the years but were meaningless to her now. Piece by piece, she was unshackling herself from her suffocating existence, and it felt good.

There were other preparations to be made. Jean had not forgotten her promise to Sid and was planning to make their next encounter a night to remember. They would have to meet at Sid’s place, since 309 was off-limits now. Jean wished she’d had the chance to look inside Sid’s cardboard box and find out what else was lurking inside, but one thing she did know was that Sid didn’t have a collar. Late one night, Jean poured herself a glass of bourbon, opened up her computer and visited a website which sold such items. She spent a pleasurable hour putting an order together, making sure it would be delivered to a pick-up point. That was one package she didn’t want to be delivered to the house where Michael or Dolly might open it.

Gradually, Jean’s plan was coming together. She was pleased that Sid had followed her instructions and remained incommunicado. She deserved a reward. Jean went to a different website and put together a second order for delivery next day to Miss S. Pierce, care of the Rabbit Hole.

The next morning, she texted Sid. “Almost there.”

It had only been a couple of days, but Sid was on high alert and couldn’t help checking her phone every five minutes. She had to take an immediate break in the store room when the message from Jean came through.

“The wait is killing me,” she texted back. “Send me another photo to remind me what you look like.”

Jean put on a mysterious smile, took a selfie and pressed send.

Sid pored over it, zooming in on Jean’s mouth, her smiling eyes. Soon this divine woman would be hers and hers alone.

Another text arrived. “You should be getting a package today. Don’t open it at work.”

A shiver ran down Sid’s spine and she was on tenterhooks for the rest of the morning. At lunchtime, sure enough, a delivery guy came into the coffee shop with a plain brown box addressed to her. Her coworkers raised their eyebrows and Sid didn’t trust them not to open it for a laugh while her back was turned. She decided to bunk off early. She’d be leaving this job soon anyway, it didn’t matter if they were pissed off with her.

She carried the precious package under her arm as she took the train back to Bushwick. But when she reached the door to her apartment, she was surprised to find it unlocked.

“Shit,” she muttered. She was sure she’d locked it on her way out. Quietly, she reached up to the lintel above the door and ran her hand along it. The spare key was missing, which could only mean one thing. That fucker, Sam. And if Sam was here, if he had found the bullets in her desk drawer, he could be sitting on her bed with a loaded gun right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more? A rare installment with neither bourbon nor pills. Meanwhile, here in London town, a large glass of red wine is going down a treat. It's Friday night after all. Let's go!

“Fuck it,” said Sid, and opened the door.

Her assumption that it was Sam who had broken in was correct. But he wasn’t waving a gun around. He was curled up on the bed with Stevie, who had been staying with Sid for the past couple of days, and seemed to be asleep. He didn’t move when she came into the room.

Sid put the box down on the desk and walked over to the bed.

“Sam! What the fuck? Are you stalking me now?”

Sam woke up with a start. “Sid! What time is it? What are you doing home?”

“None of your business. What the fuck are you doing here is the question.”

Sam stood up and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Yeah, well there are ways of going about it which don’t involve breaking into my fucking home, all right? All you had to do was text me.”

Sam looked ashamed. “I know. But I needed to collect Stevie. And then somehow I ended up falling asleep. Sorry.”

Sid relented. “All right. You can have Stevie back, for keeps this time. I won’t put up a fight about it. I’m going to be out of here soon anyway, and I’m not sure I can take him with me.”

“What do you mean? You’re leaving New York?” Sam was shocked. “Where are you going?”

“Not sure yet, just a bit of a road trip.”

“By yourself?”

“No. With Diane. The writer. You remember, I told you about her.”

Sam frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Sid being with another woman.

“How long for?”

“What’s it to you? You’re engaged to Emily now.”

“Yeah, but I still care about you, Sid.”

“Well, there’s nothing for you to worry about. I don’t know how long we’ll be away. I’m not sure if we’re even coming back.”

Sid was doing her best to play it cool and not to show how excited she was at the prospect of hitting the road with Diane, but Sam wasn’t happy at all. He looked like he might start crying at any moment.

“What’s the matter? You’ve got Emily and Stevie, your life is complete now, isn’t it?”

He looked away. She was right, he couldn’t exactly complain. This was the future he had chosen.

“Look, sorry, mate, but I have some stuff to do, so I need you to sling your hook now, all right? But keep in touch, yeah?”

“Yeah, um, ok,” managed Sam. “Come on, Stevie.”

Sid got down and petted the dog. “Bye, Stevie. Oh, hang on. Where’s the key?”

Sam reached into his pocket, fished it out and handed it over.

“Thanks. Look after Stevie. And say hi from me to Emily, yeah?”

“Yeah, right.”

“Bye, Sam.”

He walked out of the door, dog in tow, texting his therapist as he descended the stairs. “Hi Jean. It’s Sam. Can I see you tomorrow? It’s urgent. Thanks.”

Sid closed the door. Jesus fucking Christ, she could have done without that weird encounter. She walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. The bullets were still there, thank god. Sam had seemed even more fucked up than usual and although she didn’t love him any more, she didn’t want him to do anything stupid, like topping himself. Of course, there was nothing stopping him buying more bullets but she’d done everything she could. She wouldn’t be putting the spare key back on the lintel where he could get at it again, that was for sure.

The package was still lying on the desk and thoughts of Sam vanished at the sight of it. Sid sat down on the chair and carefully cut the tape, resisting the urge to tear it apart with her hands like a toddler at Christmas. Inside, she found several items individually wrapped in black tissue paper. She took her time opening them. A scarlet dress, a black garter belt, a pair of black stockings, a pair of designer black stilettos, and finally a note on very fancy paper which she unfolded.

“International woman of mystery seeks ravishing accomplice. Could you be tempted?”

Sid’s face lit up. “Fuck, yes.”

It was clear that the contents of the package must have cost an arm and a leg. Diane was giving her a sign. She was invested. This was going to happen. Game on!

Sid stood up and took off the clothes she had worn for work, her blue checked shirt, jeans and biker boots, and went to take a shower. She took her time soaping herself down, didn’t want any unruly coffee grinds marking that expensive dress. Then she dried herself off and walked back into the main room wrapped in a towel. It occurred to her that the package didn’t contain a bra or pants (all right then, panties), which made her smile. Presumably that was a deliberate omission. Diane wouldn’t have simply forgotten about them, she was a woman who paid attention to detail. Well, most of the time.

Sid put on the new outfit, then went back into the bathroom and applied mascara and lashings of eye liner. Finally, she walked over to the floor length mirror. She had to admit the effect was impressive. The dress fitted perfectly, accentuating her body in all the right places. Diane must somehow have checked out her size, or made a bloody good guess. The stilettos with their slender five inch heel and ankle strap made her feel like a femme fatale. And only Diane would know what was, or was not, underneath the dress. Altogether, it was far more glamorous than Sid’s normal look, but she had a feeling that Diane was going to be satisfied with the results. She wondered whether to take a photo and send it to her right now, but decided against. She had another plan in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more angsty chapter now. Pills spilling everywhere. But don't worry. It will all come good in the end...

The next day, Jean went into the office and spent the morning seeing patients. When she wrote up her notes after each session, she considered their progress and wondered how they would cope without her. Some could easily be transferred to Larin or Hunter but others might find the transition difficult. Too bad. If Jean was going to start a new life with Sid, she needed to extricate herself from this job as soon as possible. 

She was in the middle of drafting a letter of resignation to Gary when there was a knock on the door. She folded up the letter and put it in the desk drawer, next to the bottle of pills.

“Come in,” she said, taking off her glasses. 

It was Larin. Things had continued to be strained between them and they hadn’t gone for lunch together for some time. 

“Hello, Larin,” said Jean, awkwardly. 

“Do you have a moment?”

The last thing Jean needed was a cross-examination from Larin but she was unable to think up a good excuse on the spot. Whatever it was, best to get it over with. 

“Sure, my next appointment is at three.” 

Larin came in and closed the door behind her. 

“There’s actually someone here to see you now,” she said, and immediately Jean was on her guard. Could it be Allison? Tom? Not Detective Kelly again? 

It was none of the above. 

“It’s a new patient. She doesn’t have an appointment, but she specifically asked to see you, so I said I’d check if you were available,” said Larin. 

Jean couldn’t tell Larin that she wasn’t accepting new patients without revealing all her plans, so she played along. She’d meet this woman and then casually redirect her to one of the other therapists in the practice. 

“All right, I’ll see her, but it will have to be quick,” she said, glancing at the clock. It was already two thirty.

Larin nodded. “I’ll let her know. And Jean? I’m worried about you, you know?”

“I’m fine, Larin, but thanks for your concern,” said Jean. “I know I owe you an explanation, and you’ll get it. Just give me some time.”

Larin gave her a look and left the room. Jean waited a minute, watching the ticking of the retro clock on her desk. Then she braced herself, walked over to the door and opened it.

Sid was standing by the water cooler, looking cute in her leather jacket, and Jean’s heart leaped at this vision of loveliness. Sid was laughing at something Larin had just said, but they broke off their conversation as they heard the door open. 

“Ah, here she is,” said Larin. “Let me introduce you. This is the renowned Dr Jean Holloway. Jean, this is Miss…”

“Hunter,” supplied Sid. With a shy smile, she extended a hand. “Pleased to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh really?” said Jean, shaking Sid’s hand, flustered at the fact that this encounter was happening right in front of Larin. “I understand you wanted to see me in particular?”

Sid smirked. “Yes, if it’s not inconvenient, Dr Holloway.”

“I can fit you in now,” said Jean, keeping her expression very neutral. “But it will have to be a short one.”

“That’s fine. I really appreciate it.” 

“Well, you’d better come in then,” said Jean. “Thanks, Larin, I’ll take it from here.”

Jean led Sid into her office and as soon as the door was closed Sid embraced her and began to smother her with kisses. Jean felt her body responding but she couldn’t allow herself to give in to it. She was outraged that Sid had turned up at her office like this.

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?” she hissed, aware that Larin could be standing outside listening to everything. “Get over here. And keep your voice down.”

She grabbed Sid’s hand and dragged her over to the window, as far away from the door as possible. 

“I couldn’t help it, I got your package and I had to see you!” Sid was doing an excellent impression of an adorable puppy. 

“Are you out of your mind? This is my workplace! You can’t be here!”

Sid still thought this was all an act. 

“Don’t be angry with me, Dr Holloway… I used an alias and everything.” 

“This is no time for games! I can’t let you risk everything, especially not right now! Flirting with Larin in the hallway, for fuck’s sake? Are you trying to get me locked up?”

“I wasn’t flirting! Honestly, Diane, do you think I would ever look at another…”

“Shut up, I need to think,” Jean cut her off. 

Shocked, Sid sat down on the sofa while Jean looked out of the window and collected her thoughts. She’d acted strangely sometimes before, but Sid had never seen her like this. It was the opposite of what Sid had envisaged when she thought up this little interlude. She’d imagined Jean sitting down in her chair, going into professional mode, composed and suave as hell. 

“Well, Miss Hunter, how can I help you?”

“Dr Holloway, I’m completely obsessed with someone and I can’t stop thinking about her and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Oh dear. That sounds serious. But you’ve come to the right place. I know exactly how to treat this problem.”

“You do?”

“Yes, Miss Hunter. I have a little exercise we could try. Why don’t you come over here and sit on my…”

Sid’s reverie was interrupted by the sound of Jean opening her desk drawer and getting out a bottle of pills. Her hands were trembling as she pulled the lid off and they spilled all over the desk.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Sid sprang up to lend assistance. Jean grabbed a couple of pills and swallowed them down, while Sid gathered up the rest and put them back in the bottle. 

“There you go. It’s all right, Diane.” 

Jean was shaking, breathing hard, eyes closed, leaning against the desk for support. Sid approached gently, and wrapped her arms around Jean’s shoulders.

“It’s all right. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

They stood like that for a moment, and eventually Sid felt Jean’s pulse slowing and her breathing returning to normal. Jean pressed herself closer into Sid and inhaled the scent of her hair.

“Sorry. I lost it for a minute. I’m so on edge these days,” she whispered. Sid nuzzled her face in response. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I wasn’t ready.”

“It’s my fault,” said Sid. “I shouldn’t have shown up at your work out of the blue like this. It was a bad move.”

“It would have been fine, but I have a three o’clock appointment. And I don’t think you want to bump into him on the way out.”

Shit, thought Sid. No wonder Jean had freaked out. She looked at her watch. It was two fifty.

“I’d love to be a fly on the wall when you have that session. Is there a cupboard I can hide in?” 

“No!” Panic flared up in Jean’s eyes. 

“It’s all right. It was only a joke.”

“Please, Sid, this is no laughing matter.”

“What shall we do?”

“He’s usually early. He’s probably waiting in reception already. You’ll have to go out that way.” 

Jean pointed to the fire escape. But Sid wasn’t leaving without getting her next appointment lined up. 

“So when can I see you?”

Jean looked into her eyes. She hadn’t intended to see Sid just yet but standing here in her arms she realized she needed to be with her so much. 

“Tonight. I have some errands to run after work, but then I’ll come round to yours.”

“Deal.”

They kissed, on the lips this time, and then Jean pushed open the fire door to let Sid out. They waved goodbye, and Sid disappeared down the steps outside. Jean checked herself in the mirror and waited for the clock to reach three on the dot before opening the door.

“Come on in, Sam.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter caused a lot of manic cackling here at drymartini towers. Fortunately the police have not yet appeared to take me away.

Sam walked into the room and sat down, looking agitated as usual. Jean collected her notepad from the desk and sat in her chair, legs crossed. So demure, as Sid would say. Focus, Jean. Not helpful to be thinking about her right now.

“Sam, I was surprised to get your message. I thought you wanted to process out of therapy.”

“I did, but then something happened.”

“Ok. Tell me about it.”

“Well, I was thinking about what you said about not settling. And I got scared that that’s exactly what I’m doing, with Emily.”

“Right.”

Jean nodded sympathetically, but inside she was cursing herself for the advice she had given previously. What the fuck was I thinking?

“I’m not proud of this and I know you won’t approve.”

Jean raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I went round to Sid’s place yesterday afternoon to collect Stevie, and somehow I fell asleep and then Sid came home early from work and she caught me.”

“What?” Jean was horrified.

“I let myself into her apartment. With the spare key. I know where she keeps it.”

Jean’s mind was racing. He knew where the spare key was? So he could have shown up the other night while we were in the middle of… It didn’t bear thinking about. Sid! What the fuck?

“Are you all right?” asked Sam. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Me? Yes, of course. I’m fine,” said Jean, writing something on her notepad to steady herself. “I have to admit I’m surprised you did that. I remember you were so upset when she broke into your place.”

Sam cringed. “I know. I can’t believe I did it either. But I was going crazy, thinking about her.”

“Carry on.”

“So she came home and found me there, sleeping on her bed.”

That would be the bed she had me tied to while she tortured me for hours and then fucked me senseless.

“And she wasn’t very happy about it.”

That’s my girl! Maintain neutral expression.

“So I said I was there to get Stevie, and she said that was fine, because she’s leaving New York!”

“She’s leaving?” said Jean in astonishment. She was giving quite a performance.

“Yes! She said she’s going on a road trip with this Diane woman.”

Sid, Sid, Sid. You really are going to come with me. You angel.

“Right. Diane… Is that the woman she mentioned to you before?”

“Yes. And I didn’t take it seriously. I mean, Sid’s into dudes, so I didn’t think anything of it.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m starting to wonder what hold this Diane woman has over her. I’m disturbed by it, actually.”

Fuck you, Sam. Neutral expression.

“What exactly is it that’s disturbing you?”

“She just seems… so fucking happy! She was all excited, practically glowing. She was never like that with me.”

Sid, I am going to make your all dreams come true tonight. Caring, professional face. Bring on the fucking Emmy. Bring it.

“So would it be fair to say that you’re jealous?”

“I’m angry! I can’t believe this Diane woman can give her anything I wasn’t giving her.”

The corner of Jean’s mouth twitched for a microsecond. Bad move. Sam had noticed.

“What? You think this is funny?”

Jean composed herself.

“Not at all. But many women find fulfillment in same sex relationships. And Sidney seems quite the experimental type. Maybe you’re in denial about her true nature.”

“I’m not. Definitely not. There was nothing she liked better than sitting on my cock. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Jean forced that unwelcome image from her mind and made another note on her pad. All in the past now. Deluded fucker.

“Here’s the thing, Sam,” said Jean. “You don’t own Sidney. You can’t make her decisions for her.”

“I know that! But I can’t sit back and watch her make a mistake like this. I feel like killing this Diane woman. If only I could find out where she lives.”

He was shaking with anger, veins bulging unattractively in his forehead. Jean looked at him, very calm.

“Sam, I have to ask… Are you a danger to others? Am I going to have to report you?”

He stared at her for a few seconds, then collapsed back into the chair.

“No, I don’t really mean it. I would never… I’m just so wound up.”

“All right. But the way you’re talking, I understand that you’re angry about the situation, but this time I think you need to get some perspective. Have you spoken to Emily?”

“No, I haven’t seen her for a few days.”

“You should see her, Sam. She has a calming influence on you, from what you said. That’s what you need right now.”

“I was actually thinking about breaking off the engagement.”

“To go after Sidney? Sam, you have to face the facts. Sidney is moving on, she’s leaving New York with this woman, this Diane.”

Ha! No smirking.

“And there’s not much you can do about it. At least you have Emily. You told me before, she’s good for you.”

“But I’m still in love with Sid,” said Sam.

He leaned over and put his head in his hands, sobbing. Weak, lost, out of his mind. Yet again. Tough shit, motherfucker, she’s mine now.

“I know, it hurts, but you have to give it time. After everything you’ve told me, I do think that Emily is a much better choice for you. And, deep down, I think you know that too.”

Jean genuinely did want Sam to be happy with Emily and, above all, to leave her and Sid alone.

He sat there for a while, rocking back and forth.

“You’ve come a long way, Sam. Don’t throw it all away now. You can do this. Why don’t you text Emily now, and arrange to see her this evening?”

Sam nodded, and sent the message. A few seconds later his phone buzzed with a reply.

“She’s agreed.”

I owe you one, Emily.

“Good. Well, I guess we’re done here then.”

Sam stood up, slightly bewildered.

“Thanks, Jean.”

“Hang in there, Sam. You’ll be fine.”

With these words of encouragement, he departed, and Jean ripped up the notes she’d made during the meeting. Sam was her last appointment for the day, and she could get back to her own agenda. She checked her phone, and found a message confirming that her order was waiting for collection. It was time to leave. She had only one mission now. Operation Sidney.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I made you wait long enough. Time to get our heroines back together for the rematch...

Sid spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for Jean’s arrival. She carefully set the scene in her apartment, stocked up on drinks and made sure there was plenty of ice in the freezer. Then she took a shower, put on the clothes from Jean, applied more eyeliner than ever before and put her hair up. Finally, she turned down the lights, put on some music, lit a cigarette and waited.

At last, there was a knock on the door. Jean was standing in the hallway wearing an elegant black coat and pale blue scarf, the one that matched her eyes, and carrying a smart black briefcase. She gave a soft smile at the sight of Sid in the red dress.

“You look nice. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

It was all Sid could do not to jump Jean’s bones right there in the hallway but she restrained herself. She was on her best behavior this evening.

“And there I was dying inside at the possibility you wouldn’t show.”

Smooth, thought Jean.

“Please, come in, Dr Holloway.”

Jean walked into the apartment and put the briefcase down.

“Let me take your coat.”

Sid moved behind her and helped her with the coat and scarf. Underneath, Jean was wearing a tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and black tie. Sid’s insides turned to jelly at her masculine attire. She could feel her heart racing and they hadn’t even got going yet. Easy, Tiger, you know she likes to take it slowly.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.”

Jean remained standing, looking around the apartment while Sid went over to the kitchen and mixed two negronis, complete with orange peel garnish. Nothing was too much trouble for her woman. She approached Jean and handed her a glass. Jean held it up to the light.

“It matches your dress.”

Sid glowed with gratification.

“Cheers.”

They clinked glasses and both took a sip. Jean raised an eyebrow at the taste of it, which was strong, bitter and delicious.

“You like?” asked Sid.

Jean nodded. God, she’s so eager to please tonight.

“Not just a good barista.” Sid gave her signature smirk.

Jean went to sit down. Sid was about to join her, but Jean placed a hand on her arm.

“No. Light a cigarette and go and stand against that pillar.”

Sid’s eyes flashed with excitement. She did as she was told and lit a cigarette, looking at Jean with an extra dash of attitude, walked to the pillar in the middle of the room and reclined against it. Jean watched as Sid exhaled a cloud of smoke. Sid could practically feel her skin catching fire as Jean’s eyes flicked up and down her body.

“Stay there,” ordered Jean, rising from the couch, walking into the bathroom and drawing the curtain.

She regarded herself in the mirror with satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan. She undid the zipper on her pants and touched herself. She wasn’t surprised to feel how wet she was, already. She’d fantasized about Sid in the dress many times but the reality was even more alluring. She’d better not overdo it or she might come on the spot. She zipped up her pants again and took a minute to get into character. It was time to begin.

Sid had finished her cigarette and was languishing against the pillar, waiting. Jean strode up to her.

“We need to talk. What you did this afternoon was completely unacceptable.”

Sid reached out a hand to stroke her cheek but Jean pushed it away.

“Not only did you jeopardize all the plans I’ve been making, but Sam could easily have walked in and caught us.”

Jean was getting heated.

“And when he did show up, he was angry. Said he wanted to kill Diane.”

“That fucker! What did you do?”

“I talked him into meeting Emily. But we’re not out of the woods. He’s unstable, and he could be dangerous. If he were to find out that Diane is me, I don’t know what he might be capable of. You understand? This is real!”

Jean was full of righteous indignation. Sid gazed at her, enthralled.

“And as if that wasn’t enough, I found out that he knows where you keep your spare key, and he could have walked in on us here the other night!”

Sid’s eyes widened. Sam must have told Jean about what happened yesterday.

“How could you be so reckless!” Jean’s eyes were blazing. “You’ve hidden the key in a better place now, haven’t you?” Better make sure of that, while we’re on the subject.

“Yes! It’s in the desk drawer. Diane, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking…”

At last, the apology Jean had been waiting for. She pounced.

“Sorry’s not good enough, Sidney. We agreed you would wait to hear from me. You disobeyed my instructions.”

“How can I make it up to you?” breathed Sid.

That was more like it.

“You can get down on your knees.”

Sid’s vision went hazy and she leaned against the pillar for support.

“Did you hear what I said?”

Sid came to attention, and nodded.

“Then do it. Now!” hissed Jean.

“Yes, sir.”

Sid exhaled, then slowly got down on all fours in front of Jean.

Jean enjoyed the sight of Sid in this submissive position for a few seconds, then grabbed her hair with her left hand and forced her head up. Sid gasped and looked up at Jean with frank adoration in her eyes. She could worship this woman until the end of time. Especially dressed like that.

“Open your mouth.”

Sid let her lips fall open and Jean fucked her mouth with the fingers of her right hand. Sid recognized the taste of Jean’s juices immediately. Nectar.

Maintaining eye contact, she ran her tongue over each finger and licked them clean as Jean stood over her.

“Good. Now stand up.”

With difficulty, constricted by the tight dress and stilettos, Sid rose to her feet. Jean took hold of her, span her around and pushed her up against the pillar.

“Put your arms around it.”

Sid did as she was told, thrilled at being given orders by this new, imperious Jean.

Jean whispered into her ear. “Payback time. I promised, remember?”

Sid nodded. How could she forget. It was all she’d been thinking about for days.

“Now wait there.”

Sid stood wrapped round the pillar, forehead pressed against the wooden surface, savoring the taste of Jean in her mouth. She couldn’t wait to find out what was in store for her next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you but I've been looking forward to this.

Jean fetched something from the briefcase and put it in her pocket, then returned to where Sid was standing, arms around the pillar. Jean took her hands in her own and turned them over to reveal the pale, delicate skin of Sid’s inner wrists. She stroked them lightly with her fingertips and Sid waited for it.

“And now, I’m afraid, I must put these on you.”

Jean didn’t seem unduly heartbroken as she reached into her jacket pocket and produced a pair of industrial-looking metal handcuffs. Sid went weak at the knees at the sight of them dangling from Jean’s little finger.

“It’s for your own good, you understand, Miss Pierce.”

Her woman meant business. No fluffy concessions for this tiger, these were the real deal. Jean looked her firmly in the eye. Sid didn’t hesitate, giving the green light with the faintest tilt of her head.

“Hands behind your back.”

Sid obeyed, feeling her pulse quicken at Jean’s command. The way Jean was speaking in that soft voice, it was menacing as hell. Jean stood behind her and snapped the handcuffs on. Sid moved her wrists about inside them but they were cold, hard and completely secure. She felt like a criminal being arrested by the most beautiful police officer in the world.

Meanwhile, Jean was finding it hard to believe that this insanely attractive young woman had just surrendered all control to her, and it was even harder to resist the temptation to rip off her dress this instant. But it was too soon for that. The cuffs forced Sid’s shoulders back and she swayed gently as Jean’s hands slowly worked their way up her defenseless body.

“I like the way you did you hair this evening. Gives me more access to this.”

She took her time kissing Sid’s neck and shoulders, burying her face in her hair.

“God, you smell good.”

At last Jean pulled herself away.

“Stay there.”

She walked over to the desk and took off her jacket to reveal a pair of slinky black satin suspenders. Sid watched with lust written all over her face. Jean had really gone to town tonight. She caught Sid’s eye and smiled enigmatically.

She knows exactly the effect she has on me, thought Sid.

Jean began to prowl round the apartment, opening cupboards here and there.

“Looking for something?” asked Sid, trying to act nonchalant. She could guess what Jean was up to.

Jean didn’t bother to respond but continued her search. Eventually she found the cardboard box hidden in the wardrobe and pulled it out.

“Your box of tricks. Let’s see what you’ve been keeping in here.”

She rummaged inside. Sid closed her eyes and waited.

“You have quite the collection, Miss Pierce.”

“Yeah, what about it.”

Still bringing the attitude. We’ll see how long that lasts.

“I have to tell you that, in my professional opinion, the contents of this box indicate a very disturbed mind.”

Says the woman who’s been carrying these evil fucking handcuffs about in her briefcase.

“I think you need to be taken in hand. You need more… discipline.”

Oh my god. Sid’s heart was pounding and her pussy throbbed at this hint of what Jean was planning to do to her.

It didn’t take Jean long to find one of the lengths of rope which Sid had used the other night. Excellent. She took it out of the box and walked into the center of the room, Sid watching her every move. She climbed up on the chair and threaded the rope over a wooden beam in the ceiling, a remnant of the loft conversion, and left it hanging there.

Jean walked behind Sid and unlocked the handcuffs. She repositioned her wrists in front of her and locked them together again so quickly that Sid had no time to react.

“Fuck.”

Sid had missed the only chance she was likely to get to escape. But then again, she didn’t actually want to.

“Too slow, tiger. Over here,” said Jean, taking Sid’s arm and leading her to the place where the rope was dangling. “Arms up.”

Sid raised her arms and Jean reached up and attached the rope to the bracelet of the handcuffs. Now Sid was immobilized in the center of the room. Jean had full access to every angle of her prey and walked around her, feeling intoxicated with power. Sid could practically smell the pheromones coming off her.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Me too.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me.”

Jean needed no further invitation and Sid reciprocated with fervor. Although she’d said that she liked being told what to do, in practice she had been the one in charge of all her sexual encounters. Who knew that the relinquishing of control could be such a turn-on. She sighed when Jean finally pulled away.

“You want more? Don’t worry. You’ll be getting the full Diane experience tonight.”

Jean stood back and considered her next move. Fuck it, she couldn't wait any longer. 

“Stunning as this dress looks on you, I think it’s time for it to come off.”

Jean unzipped the dress and worked it down Sid’s body, inch by excruciating inch, until it was down to her knees. Sid stepped out of it, and Jean laid it over the chair. Sid’s upper body was now naked and she was wearing just the garter belt, stockings, stilettos, and handcuffs. Jean stood back in admiration. The dress had looked amazing but what was underneath it was drop dead gorgeous.

“I’m glad to see you followed my instructions regarding what to wear, Miss Pierce.”

“I did everything you asked, Dr Holloway.”

“You did. And the results are impressive. But I have one more present for you. I wanted to give it to you in person.”

Jean retrieved a black leather collar from the briefcase.

“Since you told me you don’t already have one of these, I thought you might like it.”

It appeared that Jean had remembered every detail of their previous encounter. Standing in front of Sid, she placed the collar round her neck and fastened it tightly.

“Very fetching. How does it feel?”

Sid was too busy concentrating on breathing to answer.

“Nothing to say for yourself? That’s not like you,” taunted Jean.

Approaching from behind, she came in closer and ran her nails down Sid’s back, eliciting a groan from her captive.

“That’s right. You’re mine now, and you’d better start getting used to it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my friends, it's been great fun but it's time to wrap it up for now. Thanks for joining me on this twisted journey and for your enthusiastic comments, you really kept me going. This chapter is more intense but if you've made it this far then you should know what to expect. So pour yourself a generous bourbon on the rocks - I certainly have - and come on. Come on!

Jean followed up with a sequence of kisses to the back of Sid’s neck and along her shoulders. Lips gave way to teeth. Jean was so unpredictable and threatening tonight, it was driving Sid wild.

“I wonder what else you’ve been hiding from me, Sidney.”

Sid shivered with anticipation as Jean went back over to the box and looked inside.

“Well, what do you know.”

Suddenly, she had a hand round Sid’s throat and was holding up a belt made from soft brown leather in front of her.

“Look what I just found. Were you planning to use this on me the other night?”

Sid was unable to speak, but visions of the scene from that evening ran through her mind. She’d held back, so considerate, not wanting to push Jean too far.

“You should have done, while you still had the chance.”

Fuck, what a missed opportunity!

“Didn’t think you could handle it.”

Jean’s eyes gleamed. Trying to provoke me? Consider me provoked.

“It’s my turn now. And you’re going to get exactly what you deserve. Are you ready to suffer?”

If only Sid had known that Jean could be this ruthless.

“You haven’t got the guts.”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“Fuck you, Dr Holloway.”

“I wouldn’t talk to me like that, if I were you.”

Jean placed her hands possessively on Sid’s breasts.

“I could have you arrested for this,” said Sid, breathing with difficulty.

Go on then, add it to the list of my transgressions. A long list, getting longer by the second. Just wait and see. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, you spent hours abusing me right over there the other night.”

“You loved every minute.”

“Perhaps you’re right. But I promised to pay you back in kind. With interest. Remember?”

She toyed with Sid’s breasts for a while. Sid gritted her teeth as Jean’s nails and mouth made contact with her bare skin. There was nothing she could do about it. She’d allowed herself to fall into Jean’s clutches and there could be no backing out or any bullshit like that now.

“I seem to recall you told me you basically need it all the time. Shall we take a look?”

Jean fondled Sid’s ass appreciatively, then brushed her hand between her legs. 

“I think you’ve been enjoying this more than you’re letting on, Sidney.”

Jean’s hand continued its investigations.

“Sadistic fucking bitch.”

Sid’s eyes were smoldering as Jean played with her. It was unbearable and she couldn’t hold out much longer. Jean held up her fingers and licked them suggestively.

“You seem to be somewhat aroused, Miss Pierce. How degenerate.”

“You can talk. I can see you’re getting off on this. Fucking evil fucking…”

“That’s enough out of you. Shut the fuck up.”

Sid snarled at her. Still so goddamn insolent.

“I saw you had a gag in that box,” said Jean.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Don’t make me put it on you. I don’t want to do that, your lips are too lovely. Positively indecent.”

Jean brushed those lovely lips with her finger.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take everything into account when deciding your fate. But I have to warn you, I’m a firm believer in corporal punishment.”

Jean stood back for a moment to give that time to sink in, then walked over to the desk again. She loosened her tie, removed her cuff-links and rolled up her shirt sleeves in an unhurried fashion. She picked up the belt and tested it, swishing it about in the air.

Oh my god. Sid couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had thought Diane was one of the good girls, but that delusion was shattered tonight. Here she was, standing with her hands tied above her head, naked and completely vulnerable. She braced herself. There was no doubt about what was coming next.

“Go on then, Dr Holloway, do your worst.”

Defiant to the end. Jean had expected nothing less. There would be no last-minute reprieve for this young offender.

“I will. So shut up and take it like a woman.”

Jean wielded the belt with an expert hand. The first strokes landed, soft and teasing. Sid flinched, although it didn’t hurt yet. She needed more than this.

“Harder.”

Moving like a panther, Jean circled her with a wicked smile. She applied the belt with greater force and no part of Sid’s body escaped her attentions. Sid was finally getting to experience the legendary good pain for herself, and it was exquisite.

Jean paused for a second to catch her breath. It was hard work, being a ruthless dispenser of justice. Sid was also breathing heavily. Jean kissed her and felt Sid’s tongue searching out her own. The tiger was still thirsty.

“Please don’t stop,” whispered Sid.

Jean had to admit Sid was putting up a good fight. She took the punishment for what seemed like eternity. At last, with a loud groan, Sid closed her eyes and collapsed, hanging limply from the rope. Jean wrapped herself round her and held her tight.

“It’s all right, Tiger, I’ve got you. It’s over now.”

She retrieved the key to the handcuffs and released Sid’s wrists. Sid sank into her arms and Jean helped her over to the bed. Anxiety began to creep through Jean’s mind. Is she still breathing? How could I have let myself get so carried away? She began to have visions of taking Sid to hospital and having to explain things to the doctors. As if she wasn’t in enough trouble already…

“Diane,” murmured Sid.

“Sid, are you all right?” whispered Jean.

“That was fucking incredible.”

Jesus Christ, thought Jean. You had me going there for a minute. Guess I’m not the only talented actress in the room.

Sid’s eyes were glowing with desire. “Handcuffs.”

Jean couldn’t believe what she was hearing. "What?”

“Put them back on me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just fucking do it!”

Sid was incorrigible, but after everything she’d just put her through, there was no way Jean could refuse her request. She cuffed her to the bed.

The intense stare was back.

“Take off your shirt.”

Sid’s natural inclination to dish out orders hadn’t been crushed, then. Sitting on top of her, Jean slowly unbuttoned her shirt, then pulled it off to reveal a black lacy bra.

Sid watched with delight. “Hot!”

“I could say the same about you.”

Jean reached over and unpinned Sid’s hair. It fell down over her shoulders, dark, wild and unruly. They exchanged another long, passionate kiss.

“Now would you please just take me. Hard.”

That was her girl, direct, straightforward and to the point. It was time for her to receive her reward. Jean moved down the bed and thrust Sid’s legs apart. Despite her alleged inexperience, she knew what she was doing. Sid lay back and succumbed to a torrent of pleasure. Being handcuffed to the bed, still Jean’s prisoner and unable to move only made it more exhilarating. Jean’s fingers, lips and that heavenly tongue all did their part to send Sid over the edge. A giant ripple swept through her and she rode it, one crest after another. Euphoria.

At long last the waves subsided. Jean returned to her side and they lay there, limbs blissfully entwined, eyes locked, no words required. The tiger was worn out but still purring.

A post-coital cigarette later and Sid recovered the power of speech.

“Diane, that was the best orgasm of my life.”

Jean gazed at her, softly. It was quite a compliment. Sid wasn't even high.

“I need you to know. When I said I love you, I meant it. For real.”

The sincerity in Sid’s eyes was heartbreaking. She was so desperate for Jean to believe her.

“I know. And I love you too.”

“Please tell me you don’t have to go back to Darien this evening.”

Jean caressed Sid’s face.

“I’m not going anywhere. Except to Marfa, with you, tomorrow.”


End file.
